The present invention relates to method for producing a wooden decorative article, and more particularly relates to improvement in production of wooden decorative article suited for surface covering of furnitures, home interior decorations and car accessories.
Various methods have been conventionally proposed and practiced for production of such wooden decorative articles.
One method is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Sho. No. 62-117522, in which a mixture of hardenable resin solution with filler is shaped into a resin sheet, small wooden pieces are sprayed on one surface of the sheet, the wooden piece sprayed sheet is hardened by heating under pressure and the hardened sheet is surface ground. In the case of this conventional method, however, the product is rather poor in toughness. In addition, formation of the resin sheet is carried out in a batch system which is generally very low in productivity.
In another conventional method, a wooden material sheet is impregnated with hardenable resin solution to form a resin prepregnated sheet, a plurality of prepregnated sheets are superimposed to form a superimposed wood, small wooden pieces are sprayed on one surface of the superimposed wood and the superimposed wood is hardened by heating under pressure. In the case of this conventional method, however, the sprayed small wooden pieces are predominant in the surface section of the product and such biased disposition of the wooden pieces cannot provided the product with a deep, massive and woody impression.
The other conventional method is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Sho. No. 62-168114, in which a coloured and opaque resin layer is dispersed with small wooden pieces and a transparent resin layer containing glass fibers is superimposed on the opaque resin layer. The product is, however, rather poor in abrasion resistance and, in particular, unsuited for floor covering applications.